Nendoroid
by Deih
Summary: La batalla entre el cielo y el infierno, acabó con la desaparición absoluta de los demonios. El príncipe y único sobreviviente, Eros, deberá despertar a Satanás de su eterno sueño. Atrapado dentro de un nendoroid, y con ángeles vigilando, su misión no será fácil de lograr, ¿o sí?


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo.

 **En este capítulo** no hay ninguna advertencia en específico.

 ***** Supongo que ya lo saben(?), pero un _nendoroid_ es una figura personalizada de algún personaje de anime o manga. Es pequeño —chibi— y adorable. La que tiene Víctor es la que se muestra en la portada del fic.

 ***** Yuri es Yuri Plisetsky, el ruso.

 ***** Yuuri, el japonés, será conocido como Eros. El por qué será dicho conforme avance la trama.

 ***** No será una historia de muchos capítulos.

 ***** Los íncubos —la raza de Chris—, son demonios que se posan sobre sus víctimas, para tener relaciones con éstas mientras duermen.

 ***** Ya lyublyu tebya. Izvinite. **—** Te amo. Lo siento.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **El despertar**

Escupió sangre, tosiendo a la par que un fuerte ardor recorría sus negras alas. Se dobló del dolor, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo rocoso y sosteniendo su pecho, sintiendo las quemaduras en su piel resentida.

Su cabello, siempre peinado hacia atrás de manera casi natural, se hallaba desordenado. Unos cuantos mechones caían libres por su frente ensangrentada, al igual que gran parte de su rostro y cuerpo.

—¡Príncipe! —exclamó una voz que apenas pudo reconocer. Sintió que lo levantaban con la delicadeza con la cual se le trata a un valioso cristal, y se mareó debido al golpe que había recibido en la sien— Debemos sacarlo de aquí, Chris —exigió la misma persona, demandante.

—Los ángeles cortaron el camino, y Víctor se está enfrentando a Dios. No podemos. —Se negó, con un tinte de desesperación. Un tono de voz que Eros jamás escuchó en aquel incubo.

Se hallaban en el inframundo, específicamente, en la zona donde las almas eran juzgadas por sus pecados. El Cielo había entrado en guerra con el Infierno, y Lucifer, conocido como Víctor entre sus súbditos, se encontraba dando la batalla final.

—Yu-Yuri… —jadeó con dolor, intentando soltarse del rubio y pararse por su cuenta. Lo logró, notando el temblor de sus piernas.

Haber derrotado a la mitad del ejército de ángeles pasaba su cuenta. Era el esposo del Rey del Infierno, sí. También, uno de los demonios más poderosos bajo el mando de su marido; sin embargo, eso no lo hacía invencible, menos ante las flechas y poderes monstruosos de los _alas blancas._

—Eros, mierda —masculló con furia, sus ojos verdosos destellando un millón de sentimientos que, cualquiera creería, un demonio no poseería. Las alas del joven, antes blancas, se encontraban moradas. Era un ángel caído, el traidor del cielo. Yuri, había sido una de las piezas claves en aquella batalla, teniendo que seducir al arcángel Otabek en el proceso. Y no se arrepentía, pues por ello, llevaron gran ventaja en esa guerra.

Un estruendo alertó al trío de demonios, quienes elevaron la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro del inframundo. Uno, dos, tres destellos y un fuerte relámpago iluminó todo por breves instantes. Reconocieron aquello al momento, era uno de los poderes de Víctor.

—Tengo que ir con él —habló con firmeza, pese al cansancio que recorría su ser inmortal. Dio unos cuantos pasos, siendo retenido al segundo por Chris y Yuri, quienes tomaron cada uno de sus brazos.

—No. Dios te usará en su contra —alegó Chris—. Debemos buscar una forma de mantenerlo a salvo, su alteza.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Soy un demonio! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! —Vociferó, y sin embargo, pronto notó cierta mirada de culpa en ambos hombres— Fue… fue Víctor, ¿verdad? Él les ordenó esto. Él lo hizo. —Afirmó con un ligero temblor en su voz, su mirada castaña, tirando a rojo sangre, llenándose de ira y dolor a la vez.

—Eros, entiende de una jodida vez. Dios es demasiado fuerte —rugió Yuri, el único capaz de dirigirse de esa forma tan _irrespetuosa_ al príncipe del Infierno—. Desaparecerá todo el inframundo, y si eso llega a suceder, necesitamos a-…

—¡NECESITAN A LUCIFER! —exclamó, soltándose con una fuerza que, creía, ya no poseía.

—¡Necesitamos que alguien continúe! —Gritó Chris, apretando sus puños. Los demonios no eran como muchos los pintaban. Sí, se trataban de seres crueles y despiadados, pero también, poseían un cúmulo de sentimientos que los ángeles **no tenían.**

Porque los ángeles, carecían de emociones. Cumplían órdenes cual robots, seguían leyes, no tenían vida ni sentimiento de felicidad. Ellos seguían a un Dios de forma ciega, tocando arpas y llevándose las almas de la gente cuando era su momento de morir.

Los demonios, en cambio, eran aquellos que mantenían a las personas atadas a la Tierra. Quienes impedían que murieran, quienes los obligaban a seguir viviendo y pasando dificultades. Tal vez, en parte, se trataba de un castigo. El mundo actual duele, es cruel, te lastima y pocas veces puedes levantarte. Sí, seguramente, era otra versión del mismo infierno.

Eros se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo los temblores de la tierra ante cada impacto que provocaba la feroz batalla de ángeles y demonios, siendo ellos excluidos de manera momentánea gracias al campo de fuerza que Yuri creó. Pronto, notó algo cálido deslizándose por sus mejillas, y no tuvo que ser genio para saber que estaba llorando.

Dolía. Dolía más que las heridas en su cuerpo. Dolía más que el hecho de que casi le arrancaron las alas en medio de una lucha no equilibrada. Dolía más que el haber perdido a su bebé, el próximo príncipe del Infierno, en una pelea en donde buscaba defender a su marido. Dolía más que la espada que atravesó su estómago, y más que todas las experiencias sufridas por culpa de los ángeles.

Sintiéndose más débil, se dejó caer con fuerza, lastimando sus rodillas en el proceso. Abrió sus labios, dejando escapar un grito desgarrador que, de manera inconsciente, hizo retroceder a ambos demonios. Eros llevó sus manos a sus propios cabellos, tirando de ellos con ira. ¡¿Por qué no podía defender lo que amaba?! ¡¿Por qué mierda Dios se metía en su camino?! ¡Eran el equilibrio del planeta! El mal, el bien. El Cielo y el Infierno.

Y no estaba seguro de cuál era el bueno de la historia.

La pesadilla comenzó cuando la noticia de su embarazo se esparció como pólvora. Y ante la obviedad de que el poder del infierno aumentaría con ello, la guerra fue declarada.

Eros no entendía.

No lo comprendía.

No podía aceptarlo.

—Príncipe, debemos sellar su alma —susurró el íncubo, arrodillándose a un lado del pelinegro. Éste no emitió sonido alguno, cubriendo su rostro e inclinándose hacia delante. Sus propias alas se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, como si buscaran protegerlo.

Yuri desvió la mirada, jamás lo había visto tan destrozado. Ni siquiera cuando perdió a su bebé, pues en ese momento, Eros había mostrado una expresión neutral, desapareciendo entre las mazmorras de la sala de torturas.

—No… quiero… —musitó, con ligeros espasmos ante el llanto— Quiero morir con él… por favor… —agregó en un tono ahogado.

 _—¡Neee~! ¡Entonces! ¿Cómo llamaremos a este demonio?_

 _Esa oración tan dulce, formulada segundos después de haberse enterado de su embarazo._

 _—¿Me estás provocando? Sabes que eres hermoso para mí…_

 _Esa sonrisa ladeada, y aquellos ojos oscurecidos que le provocaban amarlo toda la maldita noche._

 _—Mi príncipe, eres la luz que el infierno necesita._

 _Esos momentos tiernos, luego de haber gemido su nombre y marcado su piel._

 _—No entiendo, ¿qué hice para que te enoj-…? Oh. Bueno, puedes torturar a alguien, pero luego me perdonas, ¿sí?_

 _Esas ocasiones casi ridículas, en las cuales se enojaba hasta porque respiraba cerca de otro demonio._

 _—Te amo, Eros. Mi demonio._

 _Y esas palabras especiales, que en varias ocasiones, susurraba en su oído de forma sorpresiva._

Otra explosión, la tierra comenzando a abrirse. El Cielo saboreaba su pronta victoria, y Eros se congeló por completo al notar la presencia de su eterno amor volviéndose débil. Se levantó, cual fiera, intentando salir de la maldita barrera que Yuri creó.

—¡Basta! ¡Eros, eres el único que puede traernos a la vida nuevamente, maldición! —Vociferó Yuri, a la par que Chris atrapaba a su príncipe por detrás, sin dejarle escapar. Era una suerte que estuviera tan herido. De lo contrario, probablemente no la contaría.

—¡TENGO QUE IR CON ÉL! ¡SUÉL-SUÉLTAME! —exclamó desesperado.

 _¡Víctor, no, no! ¡NO! ¡MI AMOR!_

—¡Hazlo ahora, Yuri! —ordenó el incubo, presionando los brazos de Eros con fuerza para mantenerlo quieto.

Por primera vez, el corazón del rubio se estrujó en un verdadero dolor. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba a quien llegó a considerar lo más importante en el mundo. Por quien se volvió un ángel caído, _de quien se enamoró._

Y estaba llorando.

Lloraba con tanta impotencia, con sus ojitos ya hinchados y su labio temblando, partido por la batalla en la cual participó antes. Y su armadura, la brillante armadura tan oscura como su cabello, se encontraba destruida en partes vitales. Su hombro, su estómago, uno de sus muslos y cerca del corazón. La pelea fue feroz, y Eros demostró su lugar como el esposo de Víctor.

—Sus súbditos lo aman, su alteza —habló Yuri, con un respeto inusual en él. Se acercó a Eros, posando su delicada mano en la lastimada mejilla de su superior—. Por eso, estaremos esperando que venga a nosotros. Despierte el poder del infierno, busque al Rey y destrocemos al Cielo —murmuró, con su mirada tornándose, poco a poco, de un color rojizo. Tan rojo que el verde fue opacado por completo—. Este es el comienzo del fin. Nosotros no perdemos tan fácil. —Agregó con frialdad, en un susurro dicho directamente en el oído de Eros.

El príncipe sintió sus músculos adormecidos, oyendo las palabras de su mano derecha resonar con fuerza dentro de su mente. Balbuceó _Víctor_ , con una mezcla de anhelo y dolor, y acabó cerrando sus párpados, sin notar cómo el cielo del infierno se llenaba de luz. Sin saber que, en el trono de Lucifer, éste era atravesado sin piedad por la brillante espada de Dios, teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

 _Eros._

 _Ya lyublyu tebya. Izvinite._

 **[. . .]**

 **Siglos después. En la actualidad.**

—¡Awwwwwwss! —chilló cual niña emocionada, observando la figura de plástico entre sus manos. A su lado, un rubio malhumorado intentaba ignorarlo con los auriculares puestos— ¡Yuri! ¡Préstame atención! ¿No es hermoso? —cuestionó, formando una sonrisita corazón mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el pequeño objeto.

—Por favor, solo es la figura de un cerdo. Ya cállate. —Chistó, odiando que la voz de Víctor fuera tan potente como para atravesar su preciada música.

El chico le observó ofendido, rodando los ojos. No iba a dejar que su compañero arruinara su efímera felicidad.

—No es un cerdo. Con eso está preparado el tazón que sostiene. —Corrigió, jugueteando con los pequeños anteojos que llevaba la figura. Cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano, y llevaba un precioso traje oscuro con incrustaciones brillantes.

Plisetsky le miró de soslayo, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando sus párpados, relajado bajo aquel enorme árbol. El receso duraba poco, y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlo por culpa de la _niñita_ a su lado. Admitía que era un hermoso _nendoroid_ , a pesar de que no había visto a aquel personaje en ningún _anime_ ; sin embargo, los chillidos repetitivos de Nikiforov llegaban a fastidiarle.

Cuando estuviera distraído tomaría la figura y la vería por su cuenta, sí.

Víctor suspiró, acomodó su largo cabello hacia atrás y se recostó en el césped. Pronto tocaría la campana y deberían volver a clases, pues al tener ambos dieciséis, estaban condenados a algo horrendo que muchos llamaban, con total normalidad, _escuela._

—Es un amargado, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, para mí eres perfecto —canturreó, elevando sus brazos con la pequeña figura a la vista. Su padre, quien nunca estaba a su lado por culpa de los negocios, se lo había comprado como recompensa.

Por más que buscó y buscó, no encontró en qué _anime_ estaba basado el personaje. Le hubiera encantado saber, pues aquellos cabellos y esos lindos ojitos, medio ocultos tras los lentes, le parecían lo más adorable del universo. ¡Ni hablar del tazón! En su investigación, descubrió que se llamaba _katsudon._

Literalmente gritó cuando una de las sirvientas se lo preparó y se deleitó con la exquisitez del platillo.

—Debo parecer un loco —balbuceó Víctor; sin embargo, acabó encogiéndose de hombros—. Oh, no te he buscado un nombre. Ahm, tienes rostro inocente… —Pensó en voz alta, y se sobresaltó cuando, en el aire, le pareció escuchar una risita divertida.

Se sentó de golpe, buscando con su clara mirada a su alrededor; mas no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Los estudiantes se encontraban charlando o almorzando, mientras unas cuantas chicas veían en su dirección. Aquello, no le sorprendía realmente. Tanto él como Yuri tenían un atractivo envidiable. Una lástima que Víctor estuviera más ocupado en sus juegos y dibujos, mientras que Plisetsky se encargaba de odiar al mundo cada día un poco más.

Formó una mueca, volviendo su vista hacia el _nendoroid_.

—Te llamarás Yuri. Sí. Serás como la copia tierna del gruñón a mi lad-... ¡Ouch! —Soltó un quejido, llevando su manito hacia la zona golpeada— Olvídalo, pensaré otro nombre más bonito para ti —balbuceó berrinchudo.

—No sé por qué sigo hablando contigo. —Le gruñó, levantándose. Sacudió su uniforme e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. ¿Te levantarás o qué? Ya tocó la jodida campana.

—Really? —Parpadeó, sorprendido. No había escuchado nada.

Acabó levantándose ante la mirada exasperada del rubio, colocando la linda figura en su hombro, como si estuviera en exhibición. No era fácil tener una actitud como la de Nikiforov, muchas veces se veía envuelto en peleas, en donde acababan lastimando su menudo cuerpo.

Debido a su complexión, su largo cabello y bonita forma de ser, solían burlarse llamándolo niña. Además, el hecho de que prácticamente se comportara como todo un _otaku_ , sin molestarse en ocultarlo, aumentaba el bullying.

Pero _qué mal_ que Plisetsky fuera amigo de tan extraño espécimen. Porque cualquiera que soltaba la lengua cerca de Víctor, se ganaba un puñetazo directo en el alma de lo fuerte que pegaba. Y era, tal vez, el triple de malo que el director fuera el abuelo de esa fiera.

Porque nunca lo expulsaban.

—Guarda eso. Sabes lo que puede pasar. —Ordenó, deteniéndose en el salón de Nikiforov. A pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, la especialidad que eligieron diferían entre sí, obligándolos a estar en clases distintas.

—Pero… se arruinará si lo oculto —susurró cual niño regañado, jugueteando con sus dedos. El rubio arqueó una ceja y Víctor acabó aceptando, guardando la bonita figura en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de su uniforme.

Que, por cierto, le hacía ver aún más lindo de lo que ya era.

Movió su manito de manera juguetona y se adentró al salón, ignorando lo mejor que podía las miradas mal intencionadas de la mayoría de los chicos de allí. Se sentó, como siempre, en un rincón solitario, esperado paciente a que llegara el docente.

—¡Víctor! —exclamó una alegre voz femenina, y pronto sintió una fuerte palmada en su espalda. Ahogó un sonido de dolor, murmurando un débil _hola_ por la sensación— Oh, vamos. ¿Qué es esa expresión? —rió, sentándose en el banco continuo a Víctor.

—Eso dolió, Sara. —Se quejó, y aún así, le regaló una linda sonrisa a la chica; sin embargo, ésta pronto desapareció, puesto que notó un fuerte ardor en la parte donde se encontraba la figura.

Con algo de prisa, la sacó de su bolsillo, frotando su pecho con una mueca de confusión. La expresión del _nendoroid_ no era la misma, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba loco? Juraría que tenía una sonrisa, no aquella mueca molesta.

—Víctor. —La voz seria de la morena le hizo voltear un poco, curioso— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—No lo llames _eso_ solo porque aún no decido su nombre —contestó, ofendido—. Y fue un regalo de mi padre, ¿verdad que es bonito? —cuestionó, tan feliz como el comienzo, olvidando el cambio en el pequeño objeto.

Sara asintió, algo tensa, y desvió su atención del ruso cuando la profesora se adentró al salón de clases. Nikiforov pensó en hablar nuevamente, temiendo haber hecho algo mal; sin embargo, tuvo que resignarse cuando notó que la docente llamó su atención.

Guardó la figura, y el suceso quedó guardado en un rincón de su mente.

 **[. . .]**

—¡LIBERTAD!

El grito de Víctor resonó por cada rincón de la calle. De alguna forma, se las arregló para olvidar la montaña de deberes que cada profesor le dejó. Y era mucho mejor, así lo haría a último momento y podría disfrutar de sus dos días libres de tortura.

—Cállate. Haces que pase vergüenza —resopló Yuri, siendo seguido de cerca por un chico algo mayor, serio—. Beka, ¿no tenías que hacer algo importante? —preguntó, suavizando su expresión.

—Puedo dejarlo de lado hoy. Los acompañaré —contestó, y si Yuri no lo conociera _tan bien_ , juraría que estaba inquieto.

—Oh, oh, ¡genial! ¿Podemos pasar por helados? ¡Muero de hambre! —Interrumpió Víctor, casi bailado con la figura aún en su mano. Su largo cabello, llegaba a ondear con la suave brisa de verano, dándole un toque angelical.

—Oye, Víctor —llamó Sara, quien extrañamente, estuvo callada la mayor parte del recorrido. Tanto ella como Otabek, solían acompañar a los rusos algunos días; sin embargo, algo parecía molestarlos en ese instante—. ¿Me prestarías tu figura? —preguntó, intentando sonar como siempre. El aludido se detuvo, arqueando una ceja.

Abrió sus tiernos labios, dispuesto a aceptar sin problemas; sin embargo, algo en su pecho se removió casi con furia.

 **No.**

 **No dejes que lo toque.**

Se quedó inmóvil, anonado con la voz potente que resonó en su mente. Los otros tres se detuvieron, confundidos ante la reacción ajena.

—Yo… —balbuceó, apretando de manera inconsciente el _nendoroid._ Bajó la mirada, enfocándola en esos ojos artificiales, mismos que parecieron brillar por un momento efímero.

La morena avanzó y estiró su brazo, dispuesta a tomar el objeto que pareció hipnotizar a Víctor; sin embargo, éste reaccionó primero, apartándose.

—Oye, idiota. ¿Estás bien? —Intervino Yuri, tomando el brazo de Nikiforov con algo de preocupación.

 **Nadie puede tocarlo.**

 **Nadie.**

—Estoy bien. —Asintió relajado, mostrando una bonita sonrisa—. Lo siento, Sara. Pero tengo miedo de que se estropee —explicó, frotando la figurita contra su mejilla, permitiendo que algunos mechones plateados cosquillearan en el plástico del _nendoroid_.

Crispino suspiró, aceptando con una sonrisa floja. Intercambió una sola mirada con Otabek y reanudaron su camino, en medio de comentarios sarcásticos de Yuri, escuetas contestaciones del kazajo y chillidos de Víctor; quien, finalmente, había desistido de tomar algún helado, alegando estar cansado.

—¡Te llamaré para ir de compras! —Aseguró Sara, bajo la atenta mirada de Plisetsky, quien había notado los insistentes ojos de la chica sobre la figurita de plástico.

— _Okey!_ Nos vemos, chicos. ¡Pásenla bien! —exclamó el ruso, tan alegre como siempre. Movió un bracito de la figura y simuló un saludo desde la puerta de su morada, guiñándoles un ojo antes de adentrarse por completo a su casa.

En parte, no fue mentira el haber dicho que estaba cansado. Después de todo, había dormido demasiado tarde por estar viendo series.

—Bienvenido a casa, señorito. —Saludó una de las sirvientas—. ¿Tomará algo?

—Hola. Oh, no. ¿Mi padre se encuentra? —cuestionó dubitativo, y el aura brillante de antes, pareció desaparecer gradualmente.

La mujer le observó con pena, y Víctor ya supo la respuesta.

—No llegará hasta la noche, señorito. Pero-

—Está bien. —Cortó su oración con un tono cortés, asintiendo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Tampoco cenaré. —Avisó, odiando esa mirada de lástima que, día a día, le recibía.

No necesitaba el cariño de una familia. Claro que no. Había niños huérfanos, sin techo ni comida, ¿por qué él debería arruinarse cuando tenía lo necesario para vivir?

 _Puedo solo._

 _No necesito nada más._

Aquellos pensamientos fueron su pan de cada día, y lo que le impulsaba a seguir. Cuando fuera mayor, tendría su propia familia y sería mejor que su padre en ese ámbito. Sabía que su progenitor hacía de todo para darle cosas materiales, y que se hundió en el trabajo desde la muerte de su madre. Por ello, intentaba ser comprensivo.

A pesar de que por ese motivo, no sintiera apego alguno hacia quien lo crió.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, se permitió respirar con alivio. Las paredes color pastel, llenas de pósteres de diversos videojuegos, animes y cantantes, le recibieron. Se sintió en casa, rodeado de todo lo que le gustaba.

Dejó la pequeña figura en el escritorio de su computador, su mochila a un lado y fue directo al baño, tomándose su tiempo al darse una ducha relajante. Su cabello no era fácil de cuidar, pero valía la pena.

Luego de casi una hora, salió con una larga remera —tal vez, hasta los muslos— con el logo de _Assassin's Creed_ _._ Sus blancas piernas se hallaban al descubierto, mientras que las hebras plateadas caían libres y húmedas por su espalda y hombros.

Soltó un bostezo, fijando su mirada en el _nendoroid._

—¿Me vigilas? —preguntó con burla, tomando la figura y lanzándose sobre su cama, en medio de todos los cojines que, en la noche, le hacían sentir menos solo.

Similar al calor humano que, hasta la fecha, nadie le daba.

—Hmm… ¿puedes hablar? —Continuó, deslizando su índice por la mejilla del objeto. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos, y Víctor soltó una carcajada ante su propia estupidez— No, por supuesto que no puedes. Creo que estoy leyendo muchas historias sin sentido.

Sí, _Fanfiction_ y _Wattpad_ hacían volar su imaginación. Tal vez leer tanto comenzaba a afectarle.

Suspiró, estirándose hacia la mesita de luz para tomar su MP4. Se colocó los auriculares y se acostó en posición fetal, depositando el _nendoroid_ frente a él. Parpadeó lentamente, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

—¿Sabes…? —Bostezó, otra vez— Te pareces al chico de mis sueños. —Confesó débilmente, en medio de la bruma del sueño—. Te llamaré _Eros…_ ¿te gusta? —preguntó, y antes de continuar con esa charla sin sentido, acabó rindiéndose pronto al cansancio que le provocó la jornada escolar.

En unos minutos, su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada. La música viajaba de los audífonos a sus oídos, y de vez en cuando, una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

 _—¡Eres increíble! —Escuchó su propia voz, un poco más grave y madura. Una vez más, estaba sumido en el mundo de los sueños._

 _Lo sabía. Sabía que no se trataba de la realidad, y que era él quien hablaba. La primera vez se asustó, la segunda lo meditó y, a la tercera, aceptó que muy probablemente fueran recuerdos de su vida pasada. ¿Por qué no? Había muchas cosas en el mundo que desconocía, y él estaba abierto a nuevas posibilidades._

 _Como siempre, era como ver todo desde el interior de una persona. Su alrededor era caliente cual volcán, y frente a él, con una sonrisa entre divertida y coqueta, se hallaba el ser más hermoso que alguna vez pudo presenciar._

 _Cabellos oscuros, peinados hacia atrás. Ojos castaños, tornándose color vino de vez en cuando. Hermosa figura, fuerte y delicada a la vez. Eros, ese nombre que murmuraba entre sueños._

 _—¿Eso crees? Se llamará Vicchan —habló el ser frente a él, dejando escapar una carcajada. Se encontraba sentado sobre un enorme dragón turquesa, mismo que gruñía complacido con las caricias que su nuevo amo le brindaba._

 _—¿Es una especie de burla hacia mí, mi demonio? —Se oyó a sí mismo nuevamente, y pronto caminó hacia aquel chico. Levantó sus brazos, Eros fingió pensarlo unos segundos y, de forma sorpresiva, se lanzó a los bracitos de su esposo cual niño pequeño._

 _Ambos soltaron una risa, y Víctor lo apresó con fuerza, como quien no quiere dejar ir a alguien que ama demasiado._

 _—Es una excusa para decir tu nombre. Me encanta. —Negó con dulzura, deslizando sus manos por las suaves mejillas de su rey. Entonces, cuando acercó sus labios dispuesto a besarlo, cuando la distancia entre ambos se volvía nula…_

 _Despertaba._

Abrió sus párpados sin prisa, calmado y algo desorientado. Jamás despertaba con susto, mucho menos sudado o agitado. No se trataba de una pesadilla. De hecho, siempre era embargado por una dulce sensación de efímera felicidad, como si aquel mundo fuera el ideal para él.

Notó la oscuridad del cielo a través de la ventana abierta, y supo que ya era, probablemente, de madrugada. Sin moverse, deslizó su mirada por la habitación, deteniéndose en el _nendoroid_ que seguía frente a él, en la misma posición.

—Si hago esto… —balbuceó adormilado, estirando su brazo y quitando los lentes que la figura llevaba. Entrecerró aún más sus párpados e intentó imaginárselo con el cabello hacia atrás, resoplando al no lograrlo con mucho éxito.

Esa figura tenía una expresión demasiado inocente, algo que distaba con el demonio de sus más bellos sueños. Aunque, de todas formas, se le hacía conocida. ¿Ese chico realmente existiría?

Bostezó quedito y se sentó, frotando su carita. Los audífonos se deslizaron, cayendo sin tanta ceremonia y vibrando levemente, señal de que el volumen era realmente alto. En eso, y debido al movimiento, se percató de un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

Levantó la holgada remera, dejando a la vista los apretados bóxers oscuros y más de su pálida dermis. Con algo de susto e incredulidad, se percató de que el collar que le había regalado Sara, esa cruz que representaba a Dios, había quemado su pecho.

La marca se veía fresca, como si él fuese una especie de vampiro.

Intentó tocarla, lastimándose en el proceso. Dejó escapar un quejido y, con algo de urgencia, bajó su remera, terminando por arrancarse la cadena y lanzarla al suelo. Acarició su cuello, sintiendo su corazón acelerado ante el extraño suceso.

—Creo que… aún estoy soñando. —Se dijo a sí mismo, tragándose el miedo. Por suerte, no había apagado las luces en su momento, por lo que toda la habitación continuaba iluminada.

Le pareció sentir un movimiento a su costado, y la sensación de que el colchón se hundía le recorrió al instante. Su garganta se secó, y estuvo a punto de gritar de pánico, cuando aquello desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Pegó un salto, levantándose de la cama; sin embargo, por más que buscara, no había nada. ¿Acaso estaba dentro de una pesadilla?

Algo preocupado, se dispuso a llamar a una de las sirvientas; mas no fue necesario, pues algunos toques en la puerta le advirtieron de que alguien se había acordado de su existencia.

—Señorito, le he traído unos panecillos. Es tarde y no ha comido nada. —Oyó tras la puerta, y más calmado, se animó a caminar hacia allí y abrirla, encontrándose con el ama de llaves.

—Demasiado tarde —recalcó con cierta ternura, a lo que la mujer rió.

—Sé que se queda jugando a estas horas. No puede engañarme —refutó, entregándole la pequeña bandeja con los dulces—. No se duerma tan tarde, por favor. Descanse.

—¡Wow! —Soltó, más emocionado que un niño pequeño— ¡Sí, gracias! —exclamó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. La mujer de avanzada edad le miró con cariño, antes de alejarse de la habitación.

Víctor, por su parte, cerró la puerta con un simple empujón de su pie. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, tomó un panecillo y encendió su computador, sentándose en la silla giratoria. Bien podría acurrucarse entre sus mantas y quedarse con su laptop; sin embargo, sentía cierto recelo por la inocente cama.

El sonido de _Windows_ al iniciar sesión casi le provocó un paro, haciendo que soltara un largo suspiro. Acabó el pequeño pastelito y relamió sus labios, observando ausente el collar ya roto en el suelo. Luego, se levantó para tomar la figurita de plástico y volvió a su lugar, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

Abrió el navegador y, con algo de duda, buscó el significado de lo que le acababa de suceder. Es decir, había leído historias, visto animes, incluso mangas. También vio noticias de casos en la vida real, pero no creía que eso estuviera pasándole en ese mismo instante.

¿Qué podía tener de especial él para atraer a un demonio?

Inconscientemente, susurro esa pregunta mientras deslizaba sus dedos ágilmente por el teclado. Otra vez, le pareció oír una suave risa, casi hipnótica.

 _Tienes todo lo que un demonio desea, mi rey._

Detuvo todo movimiento de forma abrupta, su índice a centímetros de presionar _enter_ y buscar su duda en _Google._ Recorrió su habitación con la mirada, sintiendo su corazón en la boca. Jamás lo pensó con detenimiento, pero Yuri solía llamarlo miedoso a la menor oportunidad. ¿Sería cierto? Tal vez sí, tal vez no; porque en ese mismo instante, tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo como de quedarse. Se trataba de un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios.

Una parte de él le hacía sentir en casa, cerca de donde realmente pertenecía. Esa parte que desconocía por completo, y que apenas estaba descubriendo. Mientras que la otra mitad, la humana, le urgía a huir de allí, a escapar de lo inevitable.

—Es mi imaginación —resolvió, presionando la tecla y buscando las páginas que, en menos de un segundo, quedaron a la vista. Y no sabía si estar conforme o en peor estado con lo que leyó.

 _Posesión._

 _Demonios._

 _Agua bendita._

 _Oscuridad interior._

Su expresión se deformó, casi sintiendo ridículo lo que sus ojitos releían una y otra vez. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró todas las pestañas de golpe, incómodo.

—No voy a buscarle explicación a esto. —Resopló, comportándose tan desinteresado como la mayoría de veces. Aplacó su curiosidad sin piedad, tomando al _nendoroid_ que dejó olvidado debido a los extraños sucesos.

Luego le diría a Sara que dejara sus rituales satánicos. Es decir, sabía que quería llamar la atención de Otabek, pero tampoco para molestar a Don Satanás ni incluirlo a él con sus extraños amuletos.

—Bueno, Eros, estoy poseído~ —bromeó, acariciando la cabecita artificial de la miniatura—. Ahora que lo pienso, dicen que los demonios son tan bellos como los ángeles —relató, girando en la silla con aire ausente—. Soy bastante sexy, debe ser por eso.

 _—Eres tan egocéntrico como siempre, Víctor._

La silla se detuvo, y un escalofrío recorrió a Nikiforov de pies a cabeza. Como si de una máquina se tratase, bajó la mirada y la enfocó directamente en la figura artificial.

—No has hablado, ¿cierto? —susurró, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa. Aunque pronto calló, pues alguien más se unió a su débil carcajada.

 _—Técnicamente, mi boca no se ha movido._

Víctor tomó aire, soltándolo poco a poco. Primero, depositó la figura con sumo cuidado sobre el escritorio, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Y un segundo después, a una velocidad anormal, ya se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Con un cojín de escudo, por supuesto.

—Esto… —balbuceó algo parecido a _oh dios mío_ en ruso y ocultó la mitad de su rostro con la pequeña almohada, observando la figurilla con cierto espanto— ¿Vienes a tomar mi alma? —preguntó, intentando adivinar si había alguna cámara oculta.

 _—¿No?_

La contestación llegó en forma de pregunta, con un tinte divertido.

—¿Eres malo? —Se atrevió a cuestionar, calmando lentamente los latidos de su corazón.

 _—Demasiado._ —Otra vez, la burla impregnada en la respuesta.

—Entonces… entonces, ¿me harás daño? —Agregó, mordiendo su labio inferior. La voz se escuchaba entre jovial y pícara, profunda y seductora. ¿Por qué sentía que ya la había oído antes?

 _—No a ti._

—¿Por qué no? —Soltó de manera automática, percatándose de que era la primera contestación hecha con seriedad.

 _—Me importas._

Los ojitos de Víctor brillaron cual luces de navidad, abriendo su boquita y formando un corazoncito ante la emoción.

—¡Eres mi ángel guardián! —chilló, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento; sin embargo, eso pareció alertar al _nendoroid._

 _—¡Retira lo dicho!_ —exigió con un aire de indignación.

—¿Por qué? —bufó, mostrando un puchero. Pareció olvidar que hablaba con un juguete de plástico.

 _—No soy una de esas cosas. Te recordaba más inteligente._

—¡Oye!

 _—… lo siento._

El ruso no mencionó nada por unos minutos, bajando el cojín hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Con pasos lentos y cautelosos, volvió a acercarse al escritorio, sentándose cuidadosamente en la silla giratoria.

—¿Es una cámara oculta? —Quiso verificar— ¿Tienes una especie de parlante y ahora mismo me están grabando? —Continuó, agachándose con tal de observar al ser en miniatura desde todos los ángulos. No se movía en lo absoluto, y sin embargo, Víctor estaba seguro de que la voz provenía de allí.

 _—No._

Acompañado de esa negativa, llegó un leve brillo en los ojos falsos del _nendoroid_. Nikiforov se quedó prendido en ellos por varios segundos, reaccionando de manera tardía.

—¿Quién eres? —murmuró, ya fascinado. El miedo inicial desapareció para dar paso a su innata curiosidad, la cual no se molestó en ocultar.

Tal vez, estaría saltando de terror en cualquier otra situación. Pero no ahí, no cuando esa vocecita se le hacía tan conocida, cuando la misma figura le recordaba al amor que veía entre sueños y una extraña calidez le recorría el pecho.

 **Lo conoces.**

 **Él es tuyo.**

 _—Eros. Mi nombre es Eros_ —respondió, sacando al humano de su laguna mental, obligándole a dejar de lado la voz ronca que susurró aquello en su mente.

Víctor cerró sus párpados apenas unos segundos, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de posesividad sobre aquella _simple_ figura de plástico.

—¿Adiviné tu nombre? —Soltó, siendo más un comentario de sorpresa.

 _—Puede ser._

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Fue directo al punto, apoyando un codo en el escritorio y su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, entretenido.

Para estarse volviendo loco debido a tanta soledad, eso no estaba nada mal.

 _—Nada._

—¿Nada? —Parpadeó, confuso.

 _—Solo vine… a cuidarte._

Dentro del _nendoroid_ , Eros comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Debía ganarse la confianza de Víctor, mas no podía evitar sacar a flote su obvio carácter. Eso le costaría más de lo que creyó en un principio, sobre todo porque ese chico, no se parecía casi en nada al Rey del Infierno.

—Pero no eres mi ángel guard-…

 _—¡Entonces seré tu demonio guardián! ¡¿Feliz?!_

Éxito, Eros. Éxito. Si pudiera darse un golpe por imbécil, lo haría. Aún así, y para su sorpresa, Víctor reaccionó demasiado bien ante su grito irritado.

—¡Mucho! _Amazing!_ —exclamó, tomando la figura entre sus manos. Ignoró el PC prendido y apagó las luces, escabulléndose cual gusanito entre las mantas de su cómoda cama.

De un momento a otro, y gracias a su naturaleza despistada y desatendida, olvidó los sucesos como si nunca hubieran existido. Y Eros agradecía aquello, pues no sabría cómo responder al hecho de que hubo un espíritu en la habitación. Porque sí, aquello que Víctor sintió en la cama, fue un ángel en formación. Claramente, lo desplazó cual gusano con su poder; sin embargo, ese sería el primero de muchos.

Seguramente, el Cielo ya sabía que el príncipe había despertado al llamado de su alma gemela, pese a que la parte mortal del ruso no le reconociera.

—¿Eso significa que siempre me has escuchado? —cuestionó el menor, apenas se acomodó bajo las mantas. En esa noche había luna llena, por lo que la iluminación potente del astro era suficiente para, al menos, ver con claridad al _nendoroid._

 _—Sí_ —respondió por inercia, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—Oh… —Guardó silencio por breves instantes, pensativo— Eres un pervertido —mencionó de golpe, mostrando una sonrisita burlona.

Si la figura hubiese podido parpadear en desconcierto, lo habría hecho.

 _—¿E-eh?_

—¡Lo eres! ¿Y si salía de la ducha y me cambiaba mientras veías? Eros, qué travieso~ —comentó con fingida indignación, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho en un gesto dramático.

El demonio no respondió nada por lo que pareció una eternidad, y es que Eros había olvidado que su esposo era el único capaz de sonrojarlo hasta las orejas. ¡Incluso sin recordarlo tenía ese dominio en su ser!

—¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te enojaste? —preguntó, inocente. Meneó la figura de lado a lado, como si se hubiera roto.

 _—N-no… no lo hice. Y… ya sabes… no me molestaría verte desnudo_. —Aquello se oyó como un susurro en la mente de Víctor, quien sintió su garganta seca. De pronto, el recuerdo de su sueño le atacó sin piedad, sintiendo la risa y la penetrante mirada de ese chico grabarse con más fuerza en su memoria. _Eros_. ¿Podría ser él? ¿O es que acaso ya había perdido la cordura?

—Eros —llamó suavemente, acariciando ausente la mejilla del pequeño—, ¿por qué estás ahí?

 _—Me encerraron_ —contestó con la misma suavidad, y un suspiro resonó en los oídos del ruso—. _Me encerraron para que pudiera vivir._

Víctor entreabrió sus labios. Tal vez, lo hizo con el objetivo de ahondar más en aquella historia; sin embargo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió, como si la respuesta fuera algo prohibido, algo que dolía.

—¿Y sientes lo que te hacen? ¿Si te tiro al suelo duele? —Rió entre dientes. No es como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara, de todas formas.

 _—No siento nada. Mi alma está encerrada aquí, no mi cuerpo físico._ —La risa no fue acompañada por Eros.

—No entiendo nada —balbuceó, algo adormilado. ¿Por qué la voz de ese ser le relajaba de esa manera? Sentía que podían estar hablando de algo horrible y, aún así, el tono de Eros sería como una canción de cuna para él.

 _—¿Qué es difícil de entender?_ —cuestionó, de una forma tan obvia que Nikiforov sonrió divertido. Acercó sus labios a la carita del _nendoroid_ , depositando un pequeño besito allí.

—Me es difícil entender por qué siento que te quiero tanto —respondió, cerrando sus párpados y atrayendo la figura hacia su pecho. Así, en posición fetal, se dejó arrastrar por el mundo de los sueños, sin importar que estuvieran a mitad de conversación.

Porque, sin que él lo supiera, su parte demoníaca comenzaba a hacer acto de aparición. Y para ello, su cuerpo mortal debía sufrir las consecuencias.

Eros, por el contrario, se mantenía alerta y despierto dentro de su contenedor. No podía moverse, y eso era, seguramente, lo más frustrante del asunto. Aún no podía creer que no pudiera liberarse por su cuenta de aquel _nendoroid_ , perdiéndose la valiosa oportunidad de abrazar al chico dormido a su lado.

Aún así, las últimas palabras de Nikiforov apaciguaron, aunque sea un poco, su impotencia e irritación. Sonrió de manera tonta, con un leve sonrojo. Su alma estaba regocijándose ante el hecho de haber encontrado a su gemela, y Eros no podía esperar a tener a Víctor entre sus brazos otra vez.

Resopló, sabiendo que probablemente, su misión tuviera trabas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su marido tenía un aura angelical. Y él, sabía muy bien el por qué de ello. Reconoció a Sara y a Otabek sin problemas. Los malditos alas blancas estaban vigilando a la reencarnación de Satanás —Víctor—, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre.

 _—Debo ganarme su confianza_ —Pensó, irritado— _. Tengo que ganarme su confianza, y lograr que me saque de aquí. Lograr que me recuerde. Que vuelva a amarme._

Lo último, era ya un anhelo desesperado. Llevaba siglos encerrado allí, y estaba destinado a aparecer en alguna maldita tienda a la espera de que el destino le guiara hacia Víctor. Tuvo que espantar a varios niños que lo compraron, tuvo que soportar que lo rociaran con agua bendita y le rezaran la puta biblia. Incluso oyó por horas hablar a un cura que, supuestamente, lo iba a exorcizar.

Era doloroso, y molesto.

Eros no recordaba haber vivido peor tortura que esa.

Luego de que su alma fuera encerrada dentro de aquella urna, disfrazada de una inocente figura que, siglos después, sería tendencia, se vio obligado a descansar hasta que su Rey reencarnara. Porque Dios no podía matar a Satanás por completo. Eran el equilibrio del mundo, y tarde o temprano, el Rey demonio volvía.

Eros estaba seguro de que los ángeles querrían impedir eso, matando al contenedor o asegurándose de alimentar sus poderes para, después, arrebatárselos. Él jamás sabría por qué las personas se empeñaban en pedir ángeles guardianes, cuando éstos hacían tanto daño; sin embargo, no es como si los humanos le interesasen demasiado. Él solo quería al amor de su vida de regreso.

Dentro del _nendoroid_ , abrazado a sí mismo y con el cuerpo temblando, se preguntaba cuándo lo recordaría. Podía observar el rostro dormido de Víctor a través de los ojos artificiales, y la impotencia de no poder tocarlo se hacía cada vez más grande.

 _Te extraño._

 _Te extraño demasiado, Víctor._

 _—Mi rey..._ —El susurro se perdió en el silencio de la noche. Las cortinas de seda ondearon con el cálido viento de los árboles—. _Por favor, recuérdame._

 _Vuelve a mí._

Limpió sus lágrimas con furia, recordando con asco los ángeles que acompañaban a su Rey. No veía la hora de matarlos, pero, para eso, el ruso debía recordarlo, ayudarlo a salir y encontrar su cuerpo. Y el pánico era algo que siempre le inundaba, pues temía que se asustara y se deshiciera de él. Tendría que dejar de actuar como todo un demonio, si quería alcanzar su objetivo.

Suspiró, calmándose lentamente. Sabía que debía encontrar su parte angelical, esa que abandonó al bajar al infierno, con el objetivo de enamorar a Víctor como la primera vez.

''No te preocupes, mi rey. Estaremos juntos otra vez. ''

 _Por toda la eternidad._

 **[. . .]**

 _ **See you Next Chapter**_


End file.
